


Meant To be Yours

by justarandomword



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Faked Suicide, M/M, Noose, Screaming, Swearing, virgil as veronica deceit as jd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justarandomword/pseuds/justarandomword
Summary: The song meant to be yours from heathers but with Virgil who has joined the Light Sides after escaping a bad relationship





	Meant To be Yours

“Knock Knoock”

Virgil felt all the breath in his lungs escape him as his voice rings out behind him, the click of the door shutting sending chills down his spine. Without turning, he rushes into his closet, feeling Deceit’s hand ghost against his as Virgil whips it away. Thanking whatever powers that be that he is able to materialise a lock for the door between him and the person he has feared for so long now.

“Back in the closet are you dear? Well that’s a shame. I wanted to talk to you” the syrupy sweet venom dripping off of the Dark Sides’ sharp words makes Virgil curl in on himself after sliding to the floor.

“You see darling, you chucked us out like we were trash for that, you should be dead” Hissing his words furiously, Deceit let the threat hang for a second, before changing his tune completely. “But! Then it hit me like a flash, what if the Light Sides went away instead!” Virgil felt sick, the extremely Patton-like peppiness on the verge of comforting despite the terrifying persona behind it.

“Those assholes are the key! They’re keeping you away from me! They made you blind, messed up your mind but I can set you free!” The certainty in his voice made Virgil pause, consider what he was saying. Were the Light Sides really keeping him away from his old… friends?

“You left me and I fell apart I punched the wall and cried” Loud thumping and a crash met Virgil’s ears as he scrambles away from the door, tears starting to run down his face without his permission.

“Then I found you changed my heart, set loose all that truthful shit inside” chucking Deceit leans against the door with a heavy thump, startling the anxious mess inside.

“So then I grabbed the others, made a plan to get control. Tonight, this mind is ours. I’ll make sure they never take you from me again.” The insistent pacing was drilling into his head, the manic, crazed tone of his.. of Deceit was rendering him helpless. He realises the loudest thing he could hear was his own erratic breathing.

“I was meant to be yours Anxiety, we were meant to be one! Don’t give up on me now, finish what we begun.” The (loudharshangry) voice sweetened and softened, coercing Virgil out, reminding him of the old days. Ignoring his better judgement, he gets up, moving forward to put his hand on the door handle, about to unlock it.

“So when the Light is trapped and gone, with none of them in sight, we can take their shapes and convince Thomas to do what’s best! All the time!!” Flinching back as though he had been burned, Virgil remembered what he was up against. Now was not the time to be swept up in feelings. He looks back into the closet and realises what he has to do. He gets to work.

“Anx? Baby? Are you even fucking listening to me? Anxiety, I can’t do it alone, finish what we begun.” The desperate tone to Deceit’s voice turns violent. “HEY! You were meant to be mine. I am all that you need. YOU CARVED OPEN MY HEART, CAN’T JUST LEAVE ME TO BLEED.” The screaming outside now only bothers him slightly, the task he has set for himself too important to pay attention to his churning stomach or his aching heart.

“VIRGIL, open the- open the door please. Virgil please open the door.” Without so much as a glance at the door, he finishes his work, smiling at the blue tie proudly.

“Virgil can we not- can we not fight anymore please? I-I mean sure you’re scared, I’ve been there, I can set you free.” Tying it to pole where a dozen hoodies are hanging, he takes a deep breath to prepare himself for this, as the sound of the rattling door handle starts to grow louder.

“Vir-Anxiety don’t make me come in ther- I’m gonna count to three!” Virgil curses under his breath as he rushes to stick his head into the makeshift noose,

“One.” Hoping it will be enough to get him out,

“Two” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath,

“Fuck it” Virgil lets himself hang as he hears the door being forced open and a triumphant laugh turn into a broken sob.

“No… Virgil… Please don’t… leave me alone… You were all I could trust.” A deep breath “I can’t do this alone.” Forcing himself to not move, to not try and comfort him, took all of Virgil’s willpower. “Still I will if I must” Deceit whispers, barely a hiss for Virgil to hear.

Just as Virgil was losing hope for any kind of help to scare Deceit away, the faint sound of the door opening followed by a dad-ly voice calling out something about snacks, causing Deceit to curse again and sink out.

Before he can get himself out, a scream rings out, almost deafening the anxious emo. Looking up, Patton’s horrified face stared back at him, shaking Virgil to the core.

“Wait Patton, I- It’s not what it looks like!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment fic that i wrote based on an idea i had. so just a quick kinda rushed thing lmao  
> Tumblr  
> Main: @just-a-random-word  
> Side: @just-my-random-creations


End file.
